Present sport shoes which use laces only for fastening means will yield or loosen when a force is exerted against them, even though minimal, and, therefore, do not maintain the original tautness applied by the wearer.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,527 and 4,126,951 and other copending applications, I disclose various Velcro type closures for fastening shoes. Other patents showing Velcro fastener on shoes are Canadian Pat. No. 935,640 to Lupien and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,610 to Dassler, 3,618,325 to Cary and 4,081,916 to Salisbury, among others.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,796 to Adams discloses a sport shoe featuring a divided vamp with separate upper and lower vamp sections, each section utilizing laces to secure the shoe.
However, the shoes utilizing Velcro type closures referred to above are not constructed to function in combination with segmented uppers which form upper and lower vamp sections. Furthermore, the Adams shoe uses laces only in both the upper and lower divided vamp sections with no suggestion of a flexible and adjustable Velcro type closure assembly.